What I Think Should Have Happened: Book 4
by melanie.campbell.3348
Summary: My visions on how it should have been, continue. Thanks for reading!


**"What I Think Should Have Happened: Book 4"**

 **My spin on JE's book 4, Four to Score.**

 **Character's internal thoughts are in _Italic._**

* * *

I can't believe I made it through to dessert without shooting Kuntz. Don't get me wrong, I came really close when I noticed his napkin on his lap moving without the use of his hands. _Gross_. I even had a defense planned out. I was going to claim snake. At least this latest attempt by my mother to set me up, left me with some new information on Maxine.

My big plans to get an early start and follow those leads, went out the window when I woke up to find it was after 11. _Oops, and I missed Sunday service again._ I shrugged. My mom would have freaked out if she saw me at mass anyway. I can see her dropping to her knees with her rosemary, and starting with the Hail Mary's. I'm sure she would assume my presence meant I felt guilty about something, like shooting someone. Or even worse, turning down a marriage proposal! I felt myself do an eye roll so big, I was surprised when it didn't hurt.

I found my motivation to leave my comfy blankets, when I heard Batman's ringtone.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself."

"I need you."

I think I stopped breathing. "W..What?"

"I need you for a distraction job tonight."

"Oh." I sighed.

"Is that disappoint I hear in your voice, babe?"

"I.. umm.." _Way to sound like an idiot._

"Wear something tight and short. I'll pick you up at 8." Ranger ordered me before hanging up.

I starred down at the phone in astonishment. "He hung up. Not a good bye, or even a thank you. That's it! I am so giving a mandatory phone etiquette class at Rangman.

...

So, here I stand at 7:50 freaking out. I spent the last 30 minutes staring at my closet desperately trying to pick out an outfit. I do a double take at the clock.

 _Ten minutes! Eek!_

Ranger doesn't do late. If I'm not down there at exactly 8:00, he will let himself into my apartment, and drag my butt out. Then, there will be threats. "Maybe you need to go running with me in the morning to help you move faster. We start at 5:00AM."

I hate running. I think someone invented it as torture. Why someone would do it without being chased, is beyond me.

 _Although, the thought of him in those tight running shorts, and his t-shirt clinging to his chest...Mmmmm..._

"No, no, no!" I shake my head from my fantasy. "Hurry, Steph! Pick a dress! Crap. Seven minutes!"

So, what's the problem? Just pick something, you say?

If it were only that easy. The problem is trying to find an outfit that has the right balance.

Sexy enough, that the target will be interested, but not so much that he thinks I am cheap and he can be handsy. _Gross._

Then, there is the whole Ranger component. It has to be sexy enough to get his attention, but classy enough so he will respect me the next morning.

Not that we...

Only in my dreams.

The buzz from my "five minutes to get my butt out the door" alarm goes off, shaking me from my thoughts of Ranger and me tangled up.

I quickly reach in my closet, and grab a little black dress, and a matching pair of FMPs. I slip into my outfit, and apply three coats of mascara for confidence. Then, flip my head down and shake out my curls. _There. Done._ A glance at the clock, reveals I have one minute left. _Ha! I'm early!_ Taking a last look in the mirror, I notice a problem. This dress was one of those "I have to buy this because I can't pass up the sales price" purchases. So, I didn't even bother trying it on, until now. My eyes go straight to my boobs in my reflection. This dress was not very flattering to my girls. Even I had to look close to find them, and I know where they are! _No guy is going to say, "Man, I've got to get me some of that!"_

The locks tumble, and I slam my bedroom door shut in a panic.

"Babe." I hear from the kitchen.

"Ah... One minute."

"You're late."

"I know. Some things can't be rushed." _That sounds like a good excuse to me._

"Trust me, babe. I am sure you look perfect."

 _Awe. He thinks I look perfect?_

"Now, get your butt out here, before I come in there and drag you out."

 _Well, there goes that moment._ "Just a minute. Promise." No time to change. I desperately look around the room for a magical solution, when I spot one. Mary Alice left some of her toys here when Val had me babysitting the other day. I quickly grab two of the Nerf balls, and enhance my girls. I take one more look at my reflection.

"Well, you can definitely see them now." _I'm not so sure this is better. Eek! They are huge now._

"See what?" Ranger walks in my room after somehow magically unlocking my bedroom door.

"Oh, nothing. I'm ready." I quickly start walking to the door. "I know how you don't like to be late."

He grabs my arm, and stops me. We spend what seems like an eternity staring at each other in silence. It sounds nice, but it was un-nerving. Finally, I see his mouth twitch.

"You look different tonight."

"Um...I think I got a hair cut."

He shakes his head slightly.

"No? Um... Oh! It's my new shoes. The are pretty hot, right?" _Divert his attention away from your chest._

He moves in closer, and places his hand on my hip. "Yes, they are."

I can't breath my heart is racing so fast.

"I can't put my finger on it, but something about you seems different." His fingers brush across the neckline of my dress, before he opens the top and glances in.

That's when I heard it. Ranger laughing. I stood there in shock for a moment, because it was only a crazy rumor that it was possible. You know, like Big Foot.

Not only was he laughing, but he was doubled over laughing loudly.

 _That's it._ The shock had worn off, and rhino mood was slipping in. Hands on hips, I waiting for him to catch his breath.

"What are those? Nerf balls?"

"So, what if they are?"

I guess my aggravation was clear in my voice, because the laughing stopped.

"If you don't like the way I look, maybe I'll just stay home. You can catch this guy all by yourself. Hell, you can wear the Nerf thingies."

The second those words left my mouth, I knew I went to far. The look on his face affirmed it.

Before I could decide to beg for forgiveness or run, he reached inside my dress. I know he could hear my gasps. I think the neighbors heard. He removed the enhancements and tossed them. Then, pulled me tight up against his chest.

"Trust me, babe. You don't need them."

His kiss proved his point.

...

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
